1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable connector assemblies and, particularly, to a cable connector assembly for connecting a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
Many HDDs are fixed to a frame and connected to a motherboard through a cable connector. The cable connector includes a connector, a number of power cables, and a number of data cables. The connector is fixed to the frame with screws and includes a number of contact terminals for connecting the HDD. The power cables and the data cables are fixedly connected to corresponding contact terminals for transmitting power and data between the motherboard and the HDD. However, if any power cable and/or data cable is damage, the connector needs to be replaced. This increases the cost of connectors. It is also inconvenient to assemble or disassemble the connector using screws.
What is needed therefore is a disclosure, which can overcome the limitations described.